


Black Sheets and Hellfire

by SQendgame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Femslash, Lust at First Sight, Voyeurism, madamspellman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQendgame/pseuds/SQendgame
Summary: It started as a way to fight her boredoom, this habit of infuriating Zelda Spellman.It started as casual touches untill Lilith found herself craving for so much more.





	Black Sheets and Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> "Two hundred to adore each breast;  
> But thirty thousand to the rest;  
> An age at least to every part,  
> And the last age should show your heart" **To His Coy Mistress **by Andrew Marvell****

It had started as a way to entertain herself when boredom would strike – which happened quite a lot as one expects when one has walked the earth for as long as she has – but it had quickly turned into a rather unsettling habit the act of exasperating Zelda Spellman.

At the beginning Lilith wasn't even aware of how really upset her mere presence in their household would annoy the Spellman's matriarch but once she did the opportunity was simply too good to let slide – so she took it. A smirk accompanied by a wink on her way out of a room, a brazen smile on her face every time Zelda glared murderously at her, an accidental touch that lasted a little longer while walking past the red-haired witch – it was addictive.

However, not even the Mother of demons was prepared for what she stumbled upon one day, the realization that she – or at least Mary Wardwell's body – seemed to have become rather fond of touching the witch.

More so, she was realizing that she started to crave those moments – her hand brushing briefly across the witch's back, her leather boot resting against the red-haired long legs under the table. All of a sudden the Mother of Demons found herself actively taking advantage of every opportunity to touch Sabrina's aunt.

For her part Zelda seemed to disappear rather often, at first she would stay in the same room as Lilith for no more than ten minutes before excusing herself from their presence and locking herself in her room but as for recent days the Spellman's older sister hadn't bother to grace them with her presence at all the few times Lilith had showed up at the Spellman's house.

* * *

 

Even as Satan's favorite concubine, Lilith was proud to have her own set of rules and to abide to them at all times, however there she was ready to spy on a witch without a valid reason. Voyeurism had never been one of her hobbies but Zelda had been avoiding her for the past couple weeks and no matter how much the demon had tried to ignore it, the witch's continuous absence was crawling inside her skin as a parasite and the itch was driving her insane.

It didn't take long to complete the spell – one moment she was looking at her reflection in her bedroom's mirror, another she was staring at Zelda's bedroom red velvet walls.

Lilith wasn't one to be caught by surprise, after all she had walked the earth for centuries and seen unspeakable things, however she couldn't deny that finding Zelda Spellman laying on top of her bed sheets completely naked, one hand buried between her legs and her head thrown back had made her jaw drop a few inches.

Zelda's pale body proudly spread over the bed was a mesmerizing picture, the witch's skin glowed beneath the moonlight shining through her open window, the trace of sweat glistening as she moved slowly against her own hand, those sinful red lips slightly parted to allow her shallow breath to escape. The movement in itself was hypnotizing making impossible to take one's eyes away from it, Zelda's hair seemed to burn against the black of her sheets, like if the witch herself was on fire right before Lilith's eyes, a stunning blazing fire that threatened to drag the demon to its flames at any moment.

The sound that escaped the red-haired lips went straight to Lilith's core and she couldn't help making a similar sound of her own as she noticed the pace of Zelda's hand increasing significantly and listened carefully as one moan gave place to yet another creating the most tantalizing symphony the Mother of Demons had ever heard in the whole of her unholy death.

Lilith was torn between closing her eyes simply enjoying the delicious sounds produced by the older Spellman and the need to watch every muscle of those impossible long legs tremble as Zelda got closer to the release she was obviously aiming for.

In the end there weren't Zelda's moans that ended Lilith, nor the way the witch's back arched violently and her eyes shot open in pure ecstasy when she reached the climax – no, what ended Lilith was a simple word whispered by those red lips she found herself craving. Her name, that's what brought Lilith to her knees and carried over to her own orgasm right there.


End file.
